hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantomhive36: House of Enter- Story 1
Phantomhive 36 (P36 for short) presents an all new series of fanfic stories- House of Anubis- Revenge of the Phantom. ''Note, this is my first story on this site, all feedback, criticsm, tips, advice and comments will be appreciated. Excuse my crappy grammar too, please.'The story will feature a new character; Evan, and another one; Alin..... Now for the actualy story: "Way to join on the 2nd year. I wonder how these British people are. Well, I'm one to talk considering my last girl was from here. I hope all Revolution war pressure is aside. Well, I was told there is another American here, what was her name, Maria...? Nina? Yeah thats it. Nina. All right then, time to go in." I thought to myself. I held my duffle over my shoulder and my roller behind me. An Indian woman opened the door. "Hi! My name is Trudy! And you must be Evan right? Well make yourself right at home. You know it is very cozy. Would like to go to your room first?" "Yeah that sounds good. Could you please point me to where it is?" "Actually, would you like your roommate to show you? Fabian. Fabian darling please come here, its your new roommate!" Fabian huh? Nice name. Well, he doesnt look half bad. Though his cheeks are red as blood. And whos that girl? "Hi there mate, my name is Fabian nice to meet you." "Hi, Im Nina." Ah Nina, the American. Wow, shes pretty hot. Ah, but it looks like theyre together. I shouldnt piss off my roommate right away. And who knows, most of these British girls are pretty hot too. "Hi, both of you, my name is Evan. Im from New York. So Fabian, do you mind showing me your room?" Fabian laughs. "Well, it is your room too, sure sure, come on man." I followed Fabian. Damn, really Egyptian up in here, haha. Well, Anubis, what do you expect, Fu Manchus? Fabian opened the door. God, this is a big room. And one queen size bed per person! Wow, I can see where this $200,000 a year is coming from, this is a nice house. And if the house is this nice, I can only see for myself how the school is. "So, the left side is mine, and the right is yours. The bathrooms over there, and the shelves on the walls are yours." "Uh alright then. I'll put my stuff down, and meet you guys later." "Ok, supper in 30 minutes though, better hurry." "I will, see ya later." Ok, time to start putting my stuff around./30 minutes later/'' All right, now were talking. So, supper in like a minute. Lets see how this lady cooks. Woah! So these are all the kids right? Uh, so the Indians with the British Bieber huh? Thats funny. Nina and Fabian. Ah ha, there seems to be alot of romantic tension here. This should be interesting. Oh, Fabian saved me a seat, how nice. I sit down next to Fabian. "Hi Fabian. Hi, everyone." A really old looking guy comes to the room. Uh, this guy looks mean. "I am Victor, your headmaster. We also have another new student, a female for you plan wrecking kids." Yup. Definetly mean. "Here she is, Alin. Alin come in." Alin is it, she walks into the room. Hoodie over her face. Was it that cold outside? She takes it off and holy crap she is hot as hell! Chinese I think, with cute little bangs covering her face. Not so tall, either. Shoot, I hope shes American. "Hi, my name is Alin, and I just came here from Orlando." Her voice is music to my ears. "So, Alin, Evan, why dont you kids introduce yourself?" Fabian suggests. Pointing the kids out, "Thats Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Im Fabian, and this is Nina." "Hi" they all say in unison. I stare them out. Weird kids, especially Patricia, Nina, Amber, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian. Always look theyre hiding something from Mick and Mara. Guess theyre against interracials. Nah, its probably some gang or club. Probably wouldnt mind joining, if they let me that is. Hope Nina is slanted towards letting the American join. Alin sits down next to me, just my luck, no sarcasm intended of course. Good thing, right? "Hi, Evan." "Hello. How was the flight?" "Not too bad, wanna talk later?" What, asking me out already? My charms are too good. "Aight, see ya then." Trudy comes out with the food. God, that stuff looks goooooooood. So, pizza, french fries, and hamburgers. Trudy seems to explain the Anti-English food. "Well, since we have two Americans here tonight joining us, I thought we should give them a little taste of home before they enjoy true good British food." Thats sweet, and man this looks really good. Okay, that was some real good food. "Hope you enjoyed your meals and your free time because now it is 10:00. You have 5 minutes to get in your rooms, then I want to hear a pin drop." Pushy much, huh? Time to go, I guess. "God, I am tired. Fabian, do you leave a light on?" "Yeah why?" "Uh, you mind leaving it off.... wait. Anubis... isnt he God of death? Im leaving in the House of the God of Death. I see where thats coming from now." "Yeah, funny. You know, dont mention any of this stuff to Victor, he gets very angry." "I can tell..." "Ok, time to sleep now, good night!" "Night, Fabian" Nice first night, all right. Full day tomorrow and first day of school. ---- Little did Ryan know, the adventure hasnt even started yet.